


Even Lawyers Have To Sleep

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Jason x Frank [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, and over works himself, because jason is trash, but its okay, frank works himself up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Frank worries about his case.





	Even Lawyers Have To Sleep

Frank paced around his home office, a folder resting in one hand as he ran his other through uncombed hair, trying to find his words; he had been doing this for 2 hours. “And so…and so what? So why are we giving her full custody what kind of bullshit is that? What so the kids a bastard and the moms a slut, that means he doesn’t deserve to have a dad even if they aren’t biological?! Fuck that your honour.” Frank dropped the folder onto his desk and let his forehead rest on the wall. “He just deserves to see the man he calls dad your honour.” He spoke to the wall, eyes closed. He was tired. In fairness, frank was always tired; he overworked himself and undoubtedly got over invested in his cases- he couldn’t really argue with that anymore since he was now living with a former client. Although technically he never did actually pay him. Franks office door opened, revealing to him a very relaxed looking Jason- clad in pyjama bottoms that featured tiny Yoshi’s and little else. “Enough” Frank looked up from the wall, towards his partner “No, I can’t just stop, I need to figure out my closing statement, and I need to go through the file for my next client because I have a meeting with someone tomorrow after court and I haven’t even looked at it because I'm trying to fuckin’ find a way for this poor bastard to see his kid and-” Jason cut him off as Frank started his tangent, making a noise to stop his speech “shut up frank. You’ll figure everything out and if you don’t- you can make it up on the spot. You’re good at that. Now stop being a cunt and come to bed. You’re gonna be fucking useless if you pass out all over your case notes.” Frank made a noise a ran a hand through his own hair; it was getting too long again but he hadn’t had time to cut it. “I can’t-” Jason made another noise to shut frank up, and put his hand over his partners mouth “no. Shut up. You’re gonna get a shower and brush your teeth and then you’re gonna get into our bed, and go the fuck to sleep. I swear to god frank if you aren’t in bed in half an hour I will chain you to the damn post. And don’t even try and make a sex joke you potato fucking cunt.” Jason moved his hand away from franks mouth and walked out the room as he spoke again “See you in half an hour dickhead.” Frank just blinked at the open door, before exiting his office to go for a shower.

When frank got to their bedroom he was greeted by an occupied Jason- who was sat with his phone in his hand; squinting with great levels of concentration. Frank could hear the sound of the Tetris theme tune. What a nerd. “It’s been 32 minutes, what took you so long?” Frank rolled his eyes at Jason as he lay himself down in the bed, a hand behind his head “I know you’re way too fucking lazy to have actually timed me.” Jason paused his game, turning his head to Frank “Do you want to be tied to the bedpost or not?” Frank shifted his hands, holding them up beside the post and looked Jason dead in the eyes “Hurry up. You’re already two minutes behind schedule.”


End file.
